


Tsum Cheese

by Dodo



Series: The Cheese Stands Alone [4]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Ass Play, Bad Puns, Cheese, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Inflation, M/M, Pygophilia, Rimming, cheese jokes, tsum, tsum tsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: It was supposed to be their honeymoon, but here they were at a store that only sold cheese. Losing Tony to a large holey cheese was unexpected, the cheese puns were wholly unappreciated, and the cheese utterly defiled.





	Tsum Cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/gifts).



> So I thought a cute tsum tsum story would be great, I've gone back to the drawing board. Peppypear helped with some of the cheese puns.
> 
> for Veldeia for talking about caves and finding the prompt funny.

It was supposed to be their honeymoon having been married by Lila Barton in front of all the other tsums, well it certainly wasn’t the vacation Steve had in mind. For one they were in the deep smelly pockets of Clint’s coat, second Tony ahad climbed on top of Steve to see where they were going. So Steve didn’t even get to see his beloved, instead his beloved was wiggling on top of him.

He looked at the globs of pocket lint, in distaste some of it was already stuck to his body. He’d shake it off but didn’t want to cause Tony to slip. This wasn’t what he’d expected for the honeymoon Lila Barton had promised them. Tony wiggled even more like he had ants in his pants.

“Steve, Cheese!”  
Tony wiggled around, Steve rolled his eyes. Tony loved cheese, Steve didn’t quite understand the allure of it. Steve was first but a close second was cheese. He almost suspected that Tony had arranged this, but that was unlikely. Tony may be a genius but he didn’t have the skill that was required to get a human to take them somewhere, much less a place full of cheese.

“We’re going to have a Guda time!”  
Oh boy here came the bad cheese puns. Steve closed his eyes lowering his head into the pocket seam not caring about the lint at this point. He had hoped for maybe an outside exploration, maybe even a day out in the barn’s loft away from every tsum, one on one time with Tony. Had to learn every bit of his beloved’s body.

Even a few days in the barbie dream house would be prefered over this. The pink molded plastic with the strange things like pink plastic beds and the amenities that never worked. They could do a fashion show with barbie’s cloths, he’d like to see Tony wiggle into something and then wiggle out. He just liked watching Tony when he did that seductive wiggle.

Steve was easy to please or so he thought, the cheese palace was clearly a mistake. Why were they even here did the human Clint even know they were tucked away in his pocket? Why did Lila put them here of all the places?

The pocket bounced and then a falling sensation and Steve tumbled out. He looked up from his place on something soft the coat had fallen on him. He wiggled out found Tony ass up.  
“Tony are you okay?”  
Steve rushed to his husband’s side worried at first. Eventually he realized Tony was not moaning in pain but in ecstasy as he’d fallen head first into some cheese and gotten his head stuck in the hole of the said cheese. Leaving his ass out like a beacon of hope.

Tony tugged his head away, looking very pleased at Steve, he had cheese bits in his goatee. Steve could feel it in his tsum body this moment was going to be ruined by a pun.  
“Steve look at all this De-brie!”  
Tony gestured with a tiny nub at the coat and the cheese that was scattered about as the green goblin attacked the store. The human one so there wasn't even going to be a battle he could really participate in. He looked longley across the cheeses at the flying menace, he could see spiderman and Clint engaging him.

“I’ll keep watch, Tony try not to eat too much.”  
“Don’t be bleu, Cap!”  
Steve rolled his eyes and stood next to the jacket, keeping watch. He did Watch Tony’s wiggling butt for a bit. Till Tony managed to squeeze himself into the cheese. There was nothing much to see the goblin had pretty much taken over the freezer section and that was too far for Steve to see. He could still hear the ruckus though, and Spider man shouting puns too.

After a few minutes Steve decided to join Tony inside the cheese, lest he be provolone. He flinched as that popped up in his mind now he was thinking terrible cheese puns, and he blamed Tony and Spider man for it. Pressing his head into the hole that tony had nibbled larger, he slid into the cheese cave.

It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the dark yellow interior of the cheese cave, once he could see better he noted the bite marks that Tony had left behind. Wisely following them, some of the entrances to the next vestibule in the cheese were much too small so he had to punch them. It was a satisfactory activity. Tony might have nibbled them wider but Steve was here working out his frustration of the whole thing by punching the cheese.

He could hear Tony eating as he wandered deeper into the cheese cave. Turning one of the cheese stalagmites He saw his husband hunched over in a corner.  
“Tony… what?!”  
Tony launched himself at Steve, face covered in cheese feeding frenzy.He sucked up a bit of cheese crumb of Steve’s head. Then pressed a cheesy kiss to Steve’s cheek. The wiggling seductively back to his pile of cheese.  
“My two favorites things Steve and Cheese!”

Steve stood stock still drinking in the fact that tony had lost his cloths? Where were they? Wait Steve shook himself out of the trance of starting at Tony’s lovely rear. Was Tony bigger? Steve stared at tony some more spotting the pants off in a corner, then back at Tony. Yes, Tony had indeed gotten bigger probably from eating all the cheese.

Steve moved in closer avoiding the spray of cheese from Tony’s face, he patted Tony’s side and then pressed his face into Tony’s plush ass. Seemed like they were going to have a cheese moon, Steve might as well take advantage of it. Tony usually protested the ass play, claiming he wasn’t a bottom.

Steve really liked Tony’s bottom, it was nice and round, soft. Attached to Tony who was his best friend that he wanted to grow old with. Bucky was still his buddy but Tony was his husband. Tony didn’t seem to notice Steve at first, when Tony’s body did a full on shiver. Steve knew that Tony had finally noticed. He kept up his delicate licking along Tony’s posterior.

“Steve?”  
“Steve, is cheesed that you’ve been paying so much attention to the cheese.”  
Steve muttered into Tony’s ample ass, which seemed to have gotten bigger by the cheese. Which was nice to place his entire face in it, inhaling the scent of Tony. Which currently was just cheese with a little underlay of Tony’s musk.

“Oh! Steve!”  
Tony dropped the nugget of cheese he’d just torn from the wall. Nub arms out flailing as Steve rimmed him.  
“Give me some war…...nnng!”  
Steve could see that Tony was blushing, his upper half was sporting a pinkish hue. He pressed on applying his tongue while spreading Tony’s glorious assets. Steve wished for longer nubs, as he pressed into Tony’s ass.

“Steeeeb! I’m hard as….roquefort!”  
Tony moaned and giggled in one breath, Steve retaliated by blowing a raspberry into one of the cheeks. It was time to move on with his plan, to keep Tony so breathless he couldn’t mutter anymore cheese puns. He pressed his face into the glorious ass of Tony and probed his tongue deeper into that cute little puckered hole.

Tony made a loud gasp, some cheese related pun being lost as his body twitched under Steve. At least Tony down here didn’t taste like cheese, rubbing his tongue and then probing deeper. Lathering it up with his saliva. He removed his tongue and placed his nub hand on the hole and wiggled.

“This cheddar….. Oh Fuck! Steve! Hnnngh!”  
The natural oils of the cheese that collected on Steve’s hand aided in lubricating his entry into Tony’s ass. He twisted his nub watching keenly as tony writhed under him, and when Steve held very still Tony pushed into him.

The cheese puns were no longer flowing from Tony’s verbose mouth. Too busy mewling with pleasure under Steve’s fist. He pressed on that spot deep within Tony, feeling the muscles quiver around his hand.  
“So close Steve!”

Steve pressed against spot once more as Tony came, hard quivering. Body spasming around his hand as Steve carefully milked Tony throughout his orgasm. He pulled his hand free and wiped it on the cheese floor. Tony collapsed on his side as his body shrank back to his normal size. Steve fetched the cloths and dressed his tuckered out husband.

The commotion above had quieted down, Steve felt it was time to return to the pocket lest they be left in this cheesey hell. He carried Tony on his back as he punched through the rest of the cheese, very cathartic. He could see why Hulk tsum liked to smash so much. Pushing Tony out of the cheese and back into the pocket had been easy. 

The harder part had been tolerating the moldy, musty smell that Tony had. Once in the pocket it was faintly noticeable, which grew to overpowering once Clint left the cheese place. Lila noticed it as well when she retrieved them from the pocket her little face scrunching up as she holds out a stinky Tony to her mother.

Luckily before any of the other Tsums knew of their return, tony and Steve were admitted to a spa. Since Steve must have picked up some of the stinky cheese scent by being around Tony, or spelunking in a cheese. Didn’t matter this was what he’d been looking for in the honeymoon in the first place. Playing the big spoon after the sauna and massage as they lay out in a sunbeam on the counter.

Tony making pleased grumbles as Steve leaned into him, Lila adding a careful dab of scent under Tony’s chin with a q-tip applicator. Winking at Steve as she left them alone for the rest of the day. The best thing was of course was that there was no more cheese puns to be had.


End file.
